Auditions:Mai Shuhong
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Mai Shuhong (麥淑虹) // Baek Hong-Sook (맥홍숙) *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Shai (晒/시아이) *'Age:' 19 *'Date of Birth:' August 6, 2000 *'Nationality:' Chinese *'Ethnicity:' Chinese *'Birthplace:' Suzhou, Jiangsu, East China *'Languages Spoken:' Mandarin, Cantonese, Korean, English *'Career:' Idol Trainee *'Model:' Elkie Chong ---- *'Personality:' if you've ever tasted ghost peppers, then you already have an inkling of how shai is. shai, or hongsook as she is more often referred to, is never what you expect and a common cause for tongues being bitten. she asserts (and inserts) herself with all the manner of a veteran. far from sweet and coy, she isn't a fan of pleasantries and isn't a stranger to cutting people short. this mai offspring has no time for faking it. her confidence is intimidating at best, suffocating at most. most people just can't keep up with how tiring it is to be with her. while certainly going beyond a gym workout, hongsook's routines don't have the free time to make anyone feel dull. without jeopardizing her image, hongsook hones her own edges. her workaholism is not a concern but a lifestyle; the tension in her back and shoulders are an extension of her nervous system. contrary to popular belief, she's tame to work with and doesn't spare any time on terrorizing the staff. although hard to please, she's not the type to drop coffee down your shirt (she prefers tea). her curt, sometimes aggressive, words and expressions can be tough to handle for those unused to her. fabled laughter, or the rare smile, are in fact neither fabled nor rare, though they're quick to fade away as she moves on. she maintains a "sharp chic-ness" about her without fail, and every now and then she can tilt the opposite way and be very... laidback, but don't take my word for it. believe what you want but hongsook does use emojis and emoticons. when she decides she has a rare moment of freedom, she has some gifs down her sleeve along with whichever costly watch brand she's sponsoring this time. she answers fairly to all three of her names but her personal favorite is "shai", given she chose it herself. it isn't easy getting to know yourself when the world cares more about what they can see, but what can one do? shai looks like she has it together and she probably does, but she makes as many mistakes and has as many questions as the next person, trainee or not. she doesn't want to just show the world her best — she wants to know her best too. a dilemma there, with what the world watching every move, but hey, when there's no manual or pretest workbook? hit it on the chin and regret it later. *'History:' ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Acting, vocals, variety *'Training Period:' 3 years *'Casted On:' September 2016 *'Training Period:' 8 years *'Casted On:' June 2011 *'Dramas or Movies:' Dramas ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Alpha Entertainment:' Her entire family is involved in the industry. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' She didn't get into it until recently, since she was training to be an actress. The hype around it can get her very hotheaded. ---- Comments Category:Approved Alpha Auditions